


Magnus and Baby Vamps

by HolyMad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Plothole Fill, Pre-Canon, Raphael Santiago Speaks Spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: Magnus takes in a little vampire to save him from Camille.(might add simon one day idk lol)





	Magnus and Baby Vamps

**Author's Note:**

> Do warlocks call themselves wizards because warlock is a bad name?  
> Fuck yes.
> 
> Do clans call themselves colonies because bats and it's funny?  
> Fuck yes.
> 
> Do downworlders call themselves bastards as a reclaimed pun?  
> Fuck yes.

Magnus has been called to a new vampire in Camille's clan. The kid was turned by Thomas and right after raising from the grave killed him and threatened Camille with the police _and_ family.

Instead of dealing with her newborn like normal vampires who **_went to an actual graveyard and buried a fledgling_** , she called Magnus. To be fair, as High Warlock he's responsible for rogues. The kid is not a rogue. But still they're now asleep in his arms and he has to deal with it.

First of all he'll make a portal to get them away from here. Before Camille thinks more about it. He's not really practised in it but it should work.

It took a lot of strength but they're home. Safe. Next is feeding. Eating? Drinking. Who knows. Camille is definitely not the standard so he can't be sure. He sits down on his least favourite sofa and summons a glass of shadowhunter blood. Drinking it is. Shadowhunter blood is addictive, which is technically bad but the baby has to drink and this way it's supposed to taste good. Sweet or whatever.

Magnus carefully shakes the baby awake. "Hey Sweetheart. Wake up. You must be thirsty." He cups the chubby face and rubs a thumb over where he assumes the cheekbone.

Something -or all of the setting?- wakes up Baby and gorgeous brown eyes look at Magnus in shock. "Where am I?" They pull away and speed to- a wall, crashing right into it. "Ay," they mumble. Potions and ingredients rattle from the impact but nothing Magnus can't stop, even having just come out of a portal, with a little blue smoke. Which doesn't stop Baby from running away again.

Magnus sighs and locks them into a cagebomb. "Hey, sweetheart. I don't think there's a nice way to say it so just: You're a vampire, I'm a wizard. You killed the man who turned you. The beautiful lady-" Baby snorts. _Interesting_. "-from the hotel is technically your colony leader. But despite letting you turn fully instead of, you know, just keeping you dead, she didn't want you in the colony. Too much drama and threatening, she said. Which makes me proud and in awe."

"She will get my wrath as soon as you let me free!" They speed to Magnus but bump their nose on a pole instead. "Ayúdame." It sounds like both a curse and a plea.

"You'd fight with maybe the most powerful vampire of America or at least usa. Don't. And also-" he raises a finger "-you might first learn how to walk properly, how does that sound."

"Like a damn know it all. That's how it sounds. Let me out."


End file.
